Religious Paths
NECROSYS Name of religion: NECROSYS Age of religion: Very young. A handful of years. Name of deity: Necromancy and the Mother tree. Manner of worship: Use of Necromancy, communication of NECROSYS influence, small sacrifices. Symbol of religion or Deity: Inverted mother tree. Opposing force: Ban on Necromancy, Yui high order of magic. Protected values: Necromancy is a big value for the NECROSYS group, A strong emotion is attached to cleaning the Branch in the eyes of regular citizens. Other Information: * Social cult that promotes Necromancy as peaceful yet still uses the magic to assert own agendas, sometimes with force. *Apparent in every major city, flyers, tags and graffiti on buildings. *Some members truly believe they can bring happiness and joy to people with necromancy. Having secret meetings within sewers and behind hidden alleyways, the young alliance of NECROSYS is a group of homeland terrorists who act with conviction to assure Necromancy’s rightful place upon the list of branches. Other than fighting for their right to exist, they also seek to revolutionize the Council, modernize it, recreate it and mold it to the image of the growing society. ' ' The Monarch’s Systemic Necrosis society started out a simple pack of necromancers within Loratzen with simple concept: To protect Necromancy, an art they had found to call home within the branches. Alas, very soon they were shunned as the magic they used was often put to blame for petty things among the common rabble. The most common problem though, was one that people did not trust Necromancers with the remains of their loved ones. When the branch collapsed in the eyes of the Monarch the group was disbanded, but their original goal had not changed. Seek out and train Necromancers, Assure the continuation of the art through any means necessary. Since then, they have shortened their name to NECROSYS as have captivated many new apostles within the entirety of Vortua. Everyone knows of them in some way or another, whether it is through one of their many graffities, flyers or simple word of mouth. Consisting mainly of young recruits, the forces have gained a strong reputation across the world. New Ashen, Loratzen, Ragne, Somati and even some of the Ceth have joined forces within the agglomerate that is NECROSYS. The Legion of the Sun Age of Religion: 50 years Name of Deity: The Sun Manner of Worship: Daily praising at the dawn, noon, and dusk hours, those on pilgrimage are exempt as they are spreading the word, as well as a form of gesture to follow faith, the sign is described as having both feet together with arms in a v shape that slowly descends to the person’s sides, another notable gesture is to make contact by having your feet together and putting your arms in an L shape, changing sides every few minutes. Symbol of Religion or Deity: The Sun Opposing Force: Darkness, the Moon, Spirits left behind Protected Values: It protects those who worship the light and want to usher in an Age of Fire, when the sun will descend and take devout believers with it. Devout believers also go on crusades to force fools who refuse to see the light Lore: The cultist like legion has always followed the monarch’s every command and has been known for unfair trials and harsh brutality to other religions, such as calling those who worship the Mother Tree “Tree Hos.” They have been known to be barbaric and show apathy to those not strong enough to join the higher ranks, and especially to prisoners who refuse to submit. They specialize in lightning and fire magic, and a specialized quick sword style made for taking down enemies recklessly and quickly. The monarch is a war captain who wields a polished silver sword and a crown of Gold, typically wearing a cape and light armour. They worship the sun to a fault, attacking any and all who resist them. Any prisoners captured are given three choices: Submit to slavery and keep your beliefs, Be executed, or join the mighty legion. The legion is very kind to those born into it and very cold to those who are born out of it. Myrmidons are male warriors pre-promotion to paladin hood and must prove themselves with 50 kills on the battlefield. Upon promotion, Paladins are allowed to take any non-cleric, non-valkyrie woman. Clerics are pre-promoted women who must complete the same trial to become Valkyries, however they are not allowed to take any man as they cannot be allowed to become pregnant in case of an attack. The legion is stationed out in an Archipelago with a large tower known as the “Sundial Clock tower.” It is mostly populated by Frea as the original colony was inhabited by Frea. Faith of the Mother Age of Religion: As old as Vortua itself Name of Deity: The Mother Manner of Worship: Those who believe in the Mother bear witness to a multitude of holidays such as the Festival of Lights, which is seen as the beginning of a new year to Vortua. It is a time that the Mother Tree's flowers begin to glow and are released into the sky and carried by the wind. They have the most common form of marriages as well. The Faith of the mother is a widespread religion with more adepts and members than any other religion in Vortua. Symbol of Religion or Deity: The Mother Tree and all of her symbols Opposing Force: The profane and other heretics. Protected Values: The Mother Tree and Nature itself is to be respected and kept safe. Purity. Life. Lore: It is said that the Mother Tree is the true giver of life and many point at the fact that Vortua is, in fact, supported upon her roots. There is legend that the Mother Tree was once a Yui that ascended into a higher state and became one with nature herself and there for became the Mother Tree and that all life, mainly Yui, were birthed from her beautiful flowers. Order of the Broken Branch Deity: Mother Tree and Weeping Goddess. Manner of Worship: Every member of the Order must mediate in the water to cleanse the mind and wash away all thoughts of despair and regret. Followers also go through rituals of piercings and tattoos to demonstrate one's ability to handle pain. Symbol of Religion: The Goddess sitting cross-legged with a blossoming branch. Tears stream down her bowed face. Or just the blossoming Branch itself. Protected Values: The Goddess uses the power of the Mother Tree to absorb the sadness, sickness and pain of all living things big and small. She is said to ease the suffering of the dying and guides their souls home to the Spirit of the Mother Tree. Legend: The Legend of the Order center's around one of the first Yui named Surii. Surii was saved from a Titanic Profane by the Mother Tree as the Tree broke off one of her branches to impale the Corrupted beast. As it died the Profane shrieked and cried horribly. Surii took pity on the weakening beast. She cried and comforted it as it passed away. Because of her kindness, the abomination was able to find peace and become one with the Mother Tree once more . The broken branch sprouts from the Dead beast and blooms, growing into a tree. Touched by her charity, the Mother Tree grants Surii the power of the Original Restoration and gives her the Name of the Weeping Goddess. Her task from the Mother Tree is to mend Vortua’s sorrows and anguish and to restore the Profane to the Spirit of the mother tree. General Info: The Order of the Broken Branch is mainly composed of Yuis, who claim they have descended from Surii herself, but all races are welcome. Becoming a Member of the order takes years of devotion and training in Restoration magic, medicinal herbs and magics, and self sacrifice. The Order is based at the Temple of the Weeping Goddess. The Temple is a destination for those suffering from depression, illness, injuries, and those looking to pass on into the next life peacefully. Many Members of the Order tend to be Vegetarian. The Order is a peaceful Religion who welcome all who come in friendship. They strive to be a shield for the rest of life. Many of the Order go out to protect adventurers on their journeys.Weapons of violence are prohibited with much of the Order carry a knife as a tool and for some protection if things get dire. Disciple: The Disciples of the Weeping Goddess are said to be Surii’s soul inhabiting a physical form once more. They are named by the Temple Keeper with an Oracle from the Goddess. No one is sure when a Disciple will be named, but it is sure to be something to do with the Profane. The Disciple slowly gains a fragment of Surii’s power of Original Restoration and is said to be able to sense the pain of others. Category:Spirituality